


Your Fault

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys break the colt on set and Jensen leaves Jared to take the blame. But he makes up for it later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2010 - Prompt: ruin

The sound of metal cracking echoed through the trailer and both boys froze, their eyes widening in the same mix of horror and panic. Jared inhaled and let go just as Jensen did and the colt fell to the floor with a sickening crunch.

For a moment it was just silence then Jensen hissed. "What did you do?"

"Me? It was you!" Jared narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend and costar. "You grabbed it first!"

"You snapped that piece when I told you-”

"Not even close Jen this was you!"

“I don’t think so Jar-”

“Don’t you dare put this on me it’s your-”

“Oh fuck you! It’s completely-”

The words caught in Jensen’s throat as a knock on the door rang through the trailer. Both boys froze once more, looking slowly over at the door then down at the shattered colt now laying in ruin on the floor.

As Jared inhaled, preparing for the sure to be pissed off crew and director, Jensen moved. In a quick flash he turned and hurried down the stairs and out of the trailer, blowing past the person at the door and disappearing quickly across the lot. Jared didn’t have a chance to brace himself for the downfall before everything was exploding.

-=-=-=-

The next time Jared saw Jensen it was on set after he'd gotten a painfully long stern lecture about how much money he cost them by breaking the one piece of weaponry vital for the scene they were shooting that day.

Jensen was looking appropriately sheepish, his eyes wide as Jared stalked past him. “Jay, come on, don’t be mad at me.”

“As you so eloquently said earlier, oh fuck you.” Jared spat over his shoulder and kept walking for the lot. “They have to cancel for the day because apparently I broke the most important prop.”

“Shit,” Jensen cursed low under his breath and sighed. “Jared, please just slow down.”

“No you stupid jerk. You made me look like a total asshole! Now everyone is pissed at me and it wasn’t even my fault!”

“But it was-” Jared whipped around so fast the words were strangled off in Jensen’s throat. “I’m sorry Jared.”

“Sorry is not going to cut it Ackles.” Jared successfully ended the conversation by sliding into the backseat of the SUV, slamming the door behind him so Jensen had to walk around. It was a petty revenge but Jared was willing to take what he could at that moment.

“Jared,” Jensen sighed as he tugged the door open and climbed in. “Come on-”

“Spare me. Seriously. Or else I will do something to cause you epic amounts of pain.” Jared glared over at Jensen then looked away, more than a little relieved when their driver started up the SUV.

It was a painfully quiet and tense drive home. Even their driver knew better than to try and start a conversation. Jensen inhaled a few times, maybe with a new variation of apology, but a quick glare from Jared had him snapping his jaw shut.

Jared was already known around set as the klutz, the goofy puppy dog, and he was trying to get people to take him seriously but having the broken colt on his record was another thing dragging down his reputation. It was like he built up good standing for two years only to have it all knocked away again after something that wasn’t even his fault.

When the pulled up in front of their house Jared climbed out and even though Jensen was sliding after him, Jared shut the door. He heard Jensen groan through the door but didn’t wait, letting his long legs carry him across the law and to the front door. He let himself in and shut the door once more, kicking off his shoes and heading for the kitchen.

Since they were _supposed_ to be filming until after midnight, the dogs were at the sitter’s so Jared didn’t even have that to keep himself occupied. So he banged around the shelves, opening and closing cupboards, opening the fridge and slamming it shut a moment later.

“Jared,” Jensen’s voice was quiet and nervous from the doorway. “Please.”

“You know it’s not just about the blame,” Jared spun to him, hands extended at his sides to try and make his point clear. “It’s people taking me seriously, not thinking I’m a big screw up. You just left me to deal with all of this stuff and that was a completely asshole thing to do.”

The look on Jensen's face was pained and he slowly nodded. "You're right. That was a total dick thing to do. And tomorrow I'll tell them it was my fault." Jensen smiled tentatively and stepped forward. "Will you forgive me now?"

Sighing softly, Jared leaned against the counter and nodded. "I suppose." Though even that sounded forced.

Jensen continued to frown and slowly walked forward, dropping to his knees when he stepped in front of Jared. "I'll make it up to you."

Jared's lips pursed in confusion until Jensen grabbed him by the belt. He stared down at his boyfriend as the man unfastened his belt and tugged at the button, slipping it free and pulling down Jared’s zipper. That was all it took for all the blood in his body to rush to his cock, filling and thickening as Jensen slowly massaged him over his boxers.

“I promise, I’ll make it all better,” Jensen murmured, dipping forward to mouth his cock through the soft cotton.

As the cool air of the room soaked over Jared’s skin, Jared moaned and dropped his head back, letting it fall against the cupboard. Jensen’s fingers curled over Jared’s cock, stroking slowly as he sucked the head between his lips, slowly working him down deeper and deeper. Jensen knew exactly how to work Jared over, licking and sucking along every inch of him.

Jared moaned and slid his fingers in the back of Jensen’s hair, holding him there as he gently rocked up into his boyfriend’s mouth. Jensen moaned and relaxed his jaw, taking more of Jared in and that was permission enough for him. Each rock of his hips forward sent him deeper within the man’s mouth, further down his throat.

His free hand dropped to the edge of the counter, curling over the smooth marble and clutching as Jensen proceeded to suck him until his knees weakened. He came with a low moan and a rumbling growl, his fingers tightening into a fist in Jensen’s hair and holding.

Fingers slipping free slowly, Jared sank down the counter and dropped in front of Jensen, smiling sleepily at him. After a moment he hooked his arm around Jensen and tugged him in close, kissing him long and deep until he had chased away every inch of himself on his boyfriend’s tongue.

When Jensen pulled back there was a soft smile on his lips. “You forgive me then?”

“Hmm.” Jared hummed and slowly grinned. “What else can I get you to do to make it up to me?”

“I’ll make dinner?” Jensen suggested, gently touching Jared’s neck.

“And ruin my steaks? Hardly.” Jared scoffed and shook his head. “You can do the dishes. And let me fuck you tonight.”

“But it’s Thursday! It’s my night to top.” Jensen pouted; kiss swollen lower lip pouting out in disapproval.

Jared snorted and caught Jensen’s lip between his fingers, tugging out slowly. “Sorry buddy, that’s what you get for blaming it on me.”

Jensen sighed but if Jared had to guess, his boyfriend wasn’t all that upset about it.

~End  



End file.
